


Haircut

by MolSebGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: Technoblade cuts his hair after a tragedy in the family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Kudos: 239





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is bad, don’t bully me pls- idk what else to name this,,,

_ “Techno! Your hair is so soft!” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “Techno! Your hair is getting long! Would you mind if I play with it?” _

_ “No, go ahead. I don’t mind.” _

_ “Thank you! You’re the best.” _

_ “You need to take care of your hair, Techno, I can’t always sit here and take care of it for you.” _

_ “I thought you like it.” _

_ “Well, I do, but you gotta do things yourself too, Techno.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah.” _

_ “Your hair is so messy, Techno. You haven’t taken care of it since you ventured out on your own huh?” _

_ “Yeah. Sorry.” _

_ “It’s fine! Don’t worry about it. Welcome back by the way! Tommy seemed very excited to see you again.” _

_ “Yeah. He never grows up huh? Always full of energy.” _

_ “Haha, Yeah. I’m very proud of him though. He’s still got the immature side but he has grown.” _

_ “Hey, Wilbur.” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “If you press the button, can you promise me one thing?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Promise you won’t die in the explosion.” _

_ “I won’t, Techno but I mean who knows?” _

_ “Don’t say that.” _

_ “Alright, Alright. Let’s just go back to braiding your hair.” _

_ “Hey Wilbur, My hair is messy.” _

_ “Why’d you have to leave me like this?” _

Techno looked at himself in the mirror. The renowned Blood god looks so weak and petty right now. What a shame.

Messy tangled braided hair, Red eyes from crying... ugh. What a shameful sight of the blood god.

His hair is still in the very same braid Wilbur did for him before he died. The great Technoblade, now reduced to a sobbing mess in his own estate. What a mess.

Techno sobbed quietly and loojed over to the sword in the corner of the bathroom. He slowly got up and walked over to pick it up.

It’s his favorite sword out of all of the ones he owns. He glanced at the sword and then the mirror.

He gripped the sword tightly and put it up against his messy hair.

And before the hand on the clock could move, he has cut off the braided part of his hair.

He dropped his sword and he was hunched over the sink in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

His old long majestic hair is now shoulder-length but still messy.

He turned on the water tap and washed his face. He looked disgusting after sobbing all this time.

“Techno!” A faint voice called out. Techno recognized the voice. “Don’t come in!” Techno shouted back. 

It seems he didn’t oblige because Techno heard his front door opening. Was Techno in such dismay that he forgot to lock it? Welp, Knowing his dad, he would’ve broken it open anyways if it was locked.

“Techno, Are you okay?” Philza asked from the other side of the door. Techno starts sobbing again. “Go away. I don’t want you here right now.” Techno responded coldly. “Not after what you did...” Techno muttered. Philza could hear the distraught through his shaky voice.

Philza gently opened the door and found Techno’s pink locks on the floor. “What did you do?” Philza asked, quite alarmed. “Wilbur isn’t here to braid my hair anymore. What’s the point of keeping it?” Philza crouched down to inspect the cut off hair. 

“You could still braid your hair. You know how right?” Techno nodded in response. “I only kept it for Wilbur though. Now he’s gone.” Techno sobbed, trembling down onto the floor again.

Philza quickly rushed to his son’s side. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, Techno.” Philza hugged his son tightly. “I’m sorry for what I did, trust me, it hurt as much to me as it does to you. We all love Wilbur very much.” Philza said as Techno rests into his father’s arms. 

“Phil...” “Yes?”

“What were Wilbur’s last words?” Techno asked. Philza looked down at the floor. “He- He said, ‘Do it, Phil. Kill me’” Philza responded. They both sat there in their hug, silent for a moment until Philza spoke up.

“I didn’t want to. But you know Wil...” Philza said, Techno hugged him tighter. “Thanks for coming, Phil.” Techno said, Philza smiled warmly at his son.

He gently ran his hand through his son’s remaining locks. “I love you, Techno.” Philza said and Techno smiled. 

“Love you too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, I’ll be posting another one later today or tomorrow bc I already wrote it beforehand LOL- so be on the lookout for that :))


End file.
